1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to electronic fuel pumps, and more particularly to electric piston-type fuel pumps.
2. Related Art
Piston type fuel pumps are commonly employed as diesel priming pumps, diesel lift pumps and marine lift pumps. Piston type pumps are typically actuated by an annular coil that is repeatedly energized and de-energized, thereby causing a piston within the pump to reciprocate axially in a pumping motion. Accordingly, when a predetermined voltage is supplied to the coil, the coil is energized, and the piston is caused to move in one direction, while the piston moves in an opposite direction under the bias of a spring upon de-energizing the coil. The voltage supplied to the coil is typically supplied having a single predetermined voltage value, e.g. 12V, wherein the voltage must be within a predetermined tolerance range in order to energize the coil.